Form Follows Function
by Ilovemypenguin
Summary: After SD-6 is taken down, something happens that turns Sydneys new normal life upside down (yes i had to repost) character death. Chapter 5 is up!
1. The Death of a Hero

AN: Hello! I woke up one morning and had this idea in my head so I wrote it down.

I would love to get feed back on this. It is my first Alias fanfic even if it is short so be kind.! I would also like to thank my sister for being my beta reader!

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them!

I would love to know if you can buy them for 20 cents cause, that's all I got. SOOOO on with the story.  
  


Sydney walked down the makeshift aisle scared, and a little happy all at the same time. More then anything, she was sad. They had taken down SD-6.She had of course, been put in a safe house for a while. When she got back to her real home, she had told Francie and Will the things they did not know. She and Vaughn had started dating. Her father and she had even had a lunch or two together. And then it happened. 

On a sunny day in July, a couple months after they had taken down SD-6. They were having lunch when he had been shot. Right in front of her eyes. She had called the paramedics but they had pronounced him dead on the scene. They had killed one of the most important men in her life. So now she was forced to walk to the coffin containing him between the mass of people who had by this time split into groups almost like freshmen at a highschool dance. Only when she got there did she break down and cry. " This wasn't supposed to happen," she cried, "You weren't supposed to die." She fell into the other most important man in her life's arms. He could do nothing but walk her away. She lost a man she loved but hardly knew, Her father. 


	2. Dinner and a Meeting

AN: Hello again! I'm back! Thank you for all the reviews. This is the second chapter called 'Dinner and a Meeting' and if you have any ideas for a tittle for the story, I would love to hear them. Think of it as a contest except for I can't give you a prize.I am also sorry that I have not written in a..... time cause I just started school again and life kinda bit me in the ass... sooooo. Thanks!!

  
  


Disclaimer These are not mine. They belong to the genius JJ Abrams. If they did belong to me I would have made the whole Syd/Vaughn thing happen a looooong time ago. Any way what I'm trying to say is, I am only doing this for fun. No money comes out of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


As Sydney sat waiting for Vau- Michael to pick her up for their one month anniversary she thought about her father. She had gotten revenge for Danny's death but now....now she had a whole new reason for hating everything that had to do with SD-6 and other organizations. Dixon and Marshall had been told about SD-6 and now worked at the right place, the CIA. The CIA now relied on Marshall for all their technical needs. Dixon also seemed to be getting along with all the other members of his new job. Everything seemed to be going great for everyone else.

The doorbell brought her out of her thoughts She got up and opened it to see Va-Michael 'I have got to stop calling him Vaughn' she told herself.

"Hey" she stated to him 

"Hi" he said back. It had only been a few weeks since her fathers funeral and Vaughn was still worried about her. He took her hand and led her out to his car. When they got to the restaurant and were seated at a table, he looked up to see Sydney staring at him. He put down his menu to look her in the eye. Sydney saw this and took it as her cue to talk.

"I've been thinking," she started, " I've gotten revenge for Danny's death and SD-6 treating all of those people like rats, but now," she paused, "I have another reason to beat the bad guys." 

"Your father?" Vaughn stated more as a answer then a question. 

"Yes." She looked down at her hands on top of the table. 

"Syd," he stated hoping she would talk to him more. She kept her gaze on her hands but kept talking.

"It's just that, I thought we took care of all the bad guys." Sydney stated still wanting to refer to them as ' The Bad Guys'. 

"They told your father and yourself that there could still be people looking for you."

"I know that but.." Sydney was interrupted by Vaughn's ringing cell phone. He looked down at the number.

" Who is it?" Sydney asked

He hesitated "It's ..umm... Dixon." he stated as he answered the phone.

"Vaughn." He said into the phone.

" Hey Michael, it's Dixon." Dixon and Vaughn had gotten to be good friends since the take down of SD-6.

" Can I help you with something?" Vaughn stated concerned about what Dixon was calling about.

" Yes, is Sydney there with you?"

"Yea she is" Now Vaughn was getting more concerned.

"Well Sydney and yourself should get down to the Ops center as soon as possible."

" Why what's wrong?"

" Michael what does Dixon want?" Sydney asked

" We found something at her fathers murder scene" Dixon stated.

" We'll be there in ten."

" What's wrong?" Sydney asked completely lost.

" They found something related to your fathers murder" and with that they were on their way.

  
  


_Ops Center_

They both walked in hoping for the same thing. When they got there, they met Dixon and Deviln in Devlin's office.

  
  


"Thanks for coming" Devlin stated when they entered.

"What did you find?" Sydney asked as she sat in front of his desk.

"We found a note with fingerprints on the paper." Deviln stated

" What did the note say?" Vaughn asked the question Sydney wanted to know but was too scared to ask.

" It was written in french and stated ' Some secrets are intended to be kept hidden' ". Dixon now standing next to Sydney, handed the note to them to read.

"Whose fingerprints were on the note?" Sydney asked. Dixon and Deviln looked at each other for a while. Dixon sighed. "Danny's fingerprints were found on the note." At that moment Vaughn and Sydney's mouths dropped to the ground.

"Danny's?"

  
  
  
  


TBC

  
  


Well This chapter is longer. Tell me if I should keep writing the story or if it sucks. 


	3. La Vérité Au sujet des Mensonges

A/N: Hello again. Sorry I have not updated but I couldn't figure out where to go from where I have left off. Writer's block's a bitch. What can I say? Thanks for the reviews. If you have not noticed, this is total AU. Some small reference to 'Double Agent'. Here is #3. Hope you like it!

  
  


Disclaimer: Me no creative. Me have no money. Me no own any characters or the show. You no sue.

  
  
  
  


Ops.Center

  
  


"Danny's?" Sydney stood with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

" Yes. We think Danny worked for someone who was trying to get intel from SD-6. Probably information on the Rambaldi artifacts and what you do." Dixon stated. His voice reveling that he himself was still in shock form the news.

"No that can't be. Slone killed Danny. I saw his dead bo.." Sydney was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Come in!" Devlin's secretary entered.

"Sir. This came today addressed to you." She held out a letter. Devlin took it from her hand.

"Thank you," Devlin responded as she retreated from the office. He opened it up and read it to himself. He looked up at Sydney and Vaughn. "Would you two mind going on a mission to France?"

Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other. "Why? What does the letter say?" Vaughn asked looking toward Dixon then Devlin.

Deviln stared at the young couple before answering. " Remember when Dr. Enzo came up with a way to make himself look like Agent Lennox?"Devlin asked looking directly at Sydney.

" Yea but what does that have to do with my dad?" Sydney stared at the letter wanting to know what was written inside of it. Devlin again paused for a moment.

" The man killed was not your father." 

" No, that can't be. I saw him get shot. I saw the blood." Sydney said trying to remain calm.

" This letter states that they have your father. It says that he's alive and that they will return him safely for a ransom of thirty million."

" What?" Was this true? Sydney asked herself. If it was that meant that her father was still alive. He's O.K. 

" It also states the place and time where the exchange will be made. We will send you two there to get him. Your transportation will be taken care of and your briefing will be in 2 hours. See you soon." With that Devlin dismissed Vaughn and Sydney.

Sydney's Doorstep

" Hey. I'll pick you up in a couple of hours." Vaughn stated. 

"O.K., bye." Sydney stated giving Vaughn a quick kiss, opening her door, and walking to her room to pack. 

  
  


Somewhere in France

Jack Bristow had been in the little room, well more of a cubicle then anything else, for what seemed like years but in reality had only been a month. They had been feeding him well. Mostly steak but he didn't touch it. Who knows where it had been. Water had also been given through a faucet located in the wall. From what he could tell, it was fresh. Three cups were given to him everyday to drink out of. On occasion, they gave him coffee for which he was grateful for. For a prisoner, they were treating him very well. As he sat thinking about what was in L.A. waiting for him, his cell door opened. Two thugs dragged him out of the cell up a flight of stairs. He looked around and it seemed to be a home of some sort. The continued to drag him into a room where they dropped him into a chair and left closing and locking the door behind them. He looked around. It looked like a study. A nice mahogany desk with decorative gold trim sat in front of him. He looked to his left where he saw a chair exactly like his. It looked old. From the Victorian era maybe. Like the desk, it also was made of mahogany with the same gold trim. The cushion pattern was one with neutral colored flowers. It reminded him of the chairs that were in his dining room at home. A book shelf much like the desk was on the wall to his left. All five shelves were filled with large old books. Giant abstract paintings hung on the white wall. Probably a vault behind one or two, he thought to himself. The carpet was a ruby red. Before he could evaluate anymore, a side door opened reveling a man with brown hair. He took a seat behind the desk.

"Don't remember me do you Jack?" he asked

" Of course I do, Danny," Jack said glaring at the man before him.

" Good." Danny said. A cocky smile appeared on his face.

" Why am I here?" Jack inquired 

  
  
  
  


TBC

  
  


Well what do you think? Please tell me through that cute little purple button at the bottom of the page. Remember, I still need a title so drop me a note.


	4. Never Ask A Question

AN: Hey thought I dropped off the earth didn't you? Well I'm back thanks to a new reviewer who helped me to continue. (You know who you are!) This chapter will mainly be about Jack in France. Jacks thoughts will be like _this._ Anyway, here's part 4!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except the plot. I don't own the characters or anything associated with Alias. On with the story!

~ Last time in my fic~

Somewhere in France

Jack Bristow had been in the little room; well more of a cubicle then anything else, for what seemed like years but in reality had only been a month. They had been feeding him well. Mostly steak but he didn't touch it. Who knows where it had been. Water had also been given through a faucet located in the wall. From what he could tell, it was fresh. Three cups were given to him everyday to drink out of. On occasion, they gave him coffee for which he was grateful for. For a prisoner, they were treating him very well. As he sat thinking about what was in L.A. waiting for him, his cell door opened. Two thugs dragged him out of the cell up a flight of stairs. He looked around and it seemed to be a home of some sort. They continued to drag him into a room where they dropped him into a chair and left closing and locking the door behind them. He looked around. It looked like a study. A nice mahogany desk with decorative gold trim sat in front of him. He looked to his left where he saw a chair exactly like his. It looked old. From the Victorian era maybe. Like the desk, it also was made of mahogany with the same gold trim. The cushion pattern was one with neutral colored flowers. It reminded him of the chairs that were in his dining room at home. A book shelf much like the desk was on the wall to his left. All five shelves were filled with large old books. Giant abstract paintings hung on the white wall. Probably a vault behind one or two, he thought to himself. The carpet was a ruby red. Before he could evaluate anymore, a side door opened reveling a man with brown hair. He took a seat behind the desk.

"Don't remember me do you Jack?" he asked

"Of course I do, Danny," Jack said glaring at the man before him.

"Good." Danny said. A cocky smile appeared on his face.

"Why am I here?" Jack inquired 

"Why am I here?" Jack once again demanded.

 "I thought you would have been able to figure that out all by yourself. You are the supposed 'super spy' aren't you Jack" Danny smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Let me explain," he put his hands on the desk and leaned his head toward Jack, "I want to use you" 

 "Use me for what?" Jack asked 

 "That part will be explained a little later but all you have to know now is that you have to get cleaned up. You will be escorted to a room that will be yours for the remainder of your stay here. There you will find a dresser and a closet with clothes that should fit. The bathroom has all the toiletries you need; shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste; the necessities. Dinner is at seven every night and dress is casual. If you need anything just ask Oscar, he's sort of like a butler." Danny pressed a little button on his phone. "You can come in now." An older man walked in and took out of the office.

************************************************************************

 "This will be your room sir." Oscar, if that was his real name, said pointing to a large wooden door. He hesitantly put his and on the door and turned the knob.

The room he walked into was painted a cream color. The plush red carpet continued from the office and hallway into the room. But around the edges of the carpet was a border of a floral pattern. A bed was against the wall to the left and a dresser to the right. It was a usual four-poster wooden bed. The wood was carved out in a design. The sheets looked crisp and new along with a comforter with the same floral pattern as the sheets. The dresser as huge with the same pattern carved out as the bed. He walked to the dresser and opened first drawer and inside he found sweaters. He then opened the second drawer and found jeans.

Satisfied with the dresser he stepped to the closet door. Once opened, he walked in and found different suits, mostly black. _That's more like it._  He stepped out of the closet and entered the bathroom. It was also painted a cream color with sparkling white tile floor. The counter was marble along with matching bathtub and shower. The house seemed too extravagant for his taste.

Dinner was survayed at seven and finished at eight-thirty.

"Jack please follow me to the office." Danny motioned to follow him. Once inside, Danny sat in the chair behind the desk and Jack sat in front of the desk. "As I told you earlier I'm going to use you."

"Why would you think that I would ever help you? Let you play me like a pawn?" Jack asked in an inquiring tone.

"Oh, you will help me. And you'll help me because I know you"

"You know nothing about me!" Jack yelled.

"I know more then you think. Your years as an agent were very successful, and that last one, bringing down SD-6, that was a big accomplishment. Did you and Sydney celebrate together? Have a big father-daughter bonding?" Danny smirked.

"If you knew anything about either Sydney or I you would not have to ask."

"Then I'll take that as a no."

"You can take it as whatever you want but I do have a suggestion as to where you can shove it." Jack smiled slightly back.

"Look Jack, I don't want you, I want Sydney." Danny leaned forward in his chair. Jack was quiet waiting for Danny to continue. "You know that I love her Jack. She was and still is my everything, but I have a problem."

"What? That you're evil?" Jack interrupted.

"No, actually, it goes by the name of Michael Vaughn. You do know that he and your daughter are involved?" Jack nodded. "Well, if he's there by her side then I can't be."

"What do you want me to do? Break them up? Play the disapproving father?"

"No. I want you to kill him. No, I'm sorry that would be rude of me to ask you to kill the man your daughter loves. I want you to bring him to me so I can kill him myself. That way, she does not blame you for killing him, just bringing him to me to kill."

Jack shook his head. "You want me to bring Mr. Vaughn to you so you can kill him and break her heart?"

"Yes." Danny said leaning back in his chair. 

"And how do you suppose I get him here? He would never go willingly."

"That's where my associate comes in. Oscar send him in."

Jack turned toward the door and his eyes widened as a familiar voice floated to his ears.

"Well, well, Jack. Never thought I would see you captured."

TBC

How do you like it? Is it good? Does it suck? Please review so my penguin muses can sleep at night!


	5. That You Don't Want The Answer To

A/N: Hey everyone!!! It takes soooo long for my muse to come up with something. Oh, well. I don't own Alias or anything associated with it. I don't do this for money, yadda, yadda, yadda. Oh and I also don't own the song "Baby Got Back" but wouldn't that be cool if I did?

Last Time……..

"Look Jack, I don't want you, I want Sydney." Danny leaned forward in his chair. Jack was quiet waiting for Danny to continue. "You know that I love her Jack. She was, and still is, my everything, but I have a problem."

"What? That you're evil?" Jack interrupted.

"No, actually, it goes by the name of Michael Vaughn. You do know that he and your daughter are involved?" Jack nodded. "Well, if he's there by her side then I can't be."

"What do you want me to do? Break them up? Play the disapproving father?"

"No. I want you to kill him. No, I'm sorry that would be rude of me to ask you to kill the man your daughter loves. I want you to bring him to me so I can kill him myself. That way, she does not blame you for killing him, just bringing him to me to kill."

Jack shook his head. "You want me to bring Mr. Vaughn to you so you can kill him and break her heart?"

"Yes." Danny said leaning back in his chair. 

"And how do you suppose I get him here? He would never go willingly."

"That's where my associate comes in. Oscar send him in."

Jack turned toward the door and his eyes widened as a familiar voice floated to his ears.

"Well, well, Jack. Never thought I would see you captured."

_And Now…………………………….._

At the sound of the voice Jack sat up straighter. He knew that it could only belong to one man. One _stupid _man.

       "Sark." Jack acknowledged the younger man. "Well, this just keeps getting more interesting. How do you suppose that Mr. Sark here will help you with your plan?"

      "Sark here has…" Danny was cut off by Sark.

 "I can speak for myself." Sark stated.

      "By all means." Danny said while motioning with his hand to take over. Jack looked between the two and noticed something in Sark's eyes. Anger? Annoyance? _Jealously?_

      "We sent a note to your beloved CIA that stated that we would return you for a ransom of thirty million dollars. Of course you and I both know that the CIA does not negotiate with terrorists. That's why we sent them another note. You see, I have always been fascinated with Rambaldi and his works, but you know that don't you? There is one piece, one part of his masterpiece that nobody knew about."

 Jack cut him off at this point. "How is that possible? We collected everything."

       "Almost everything. When Rambaldi drew up his master plan for his works he left out one thing."

         "What is it?"

     "We recently became in possession of another one of his works. Another small book."

      "What's in this book?"

        Sark continued as if Jack had never spoken. "There is one problem. It's in a box and that box is locked. It needs a DNA sample from your daughter."

        Jack's gaze never left Sark. "Why can't you just use me?" 

"You know for a fact that a daughter has components of both the father's and mother's DNA." Sark stated looking him in the eye.

 "You tested my DNA to the box already." Jack stated realizing what had been done.

       "You're very smart! Also so quick with the thinking! That's what I loved about you Jack. I admired you so much that I was actually looking forward to you becoming my father-in-law." Danny stated with a smirk on his face. He suddenly became serious again. "But then your daughter had to tell me about SD-6. And of course I couldn't just let that go now could I. So I called and left a message. I honestly was hoping that she would leave town with me when you bought those plane tickets for Kate Jones and me. But she didn't so I had to do something."

"So you need to get to Sydney and get blood or a hair sample." Jack sat up straighter. "You could just go to L.A. and do it."

          "That's why we need to get rid of Michael Vaughn." Danny said "You see Jack, your Sydney's father, protector, yada, yada, yada. But now that _you're _out of the picture, the young Mr. Vaughn has taken the title of 'protector' from you. And we need Sydney unprotected."  

      "And that's where killing Mr. Vaughn comes in." Jack said realizing their twisted plan.

       "You don't have to _kill _Mr. Vaughn, just get him away from Sydney." Danny replied.

     "Well that makes _all_ the difference." Jack replied sarcastically. He looked between the two men and realized that, despite his experience, he had no choice in the matter. He suddenly thought of something. "I can help you."

_Sydney's House_

Sydney had just finished packing and was in the process of trying to zip up her suitcase. Trying, being the operative word. She had almost got it closed when there was a knock at the door. She gave up her pursuit of closing her suitcase to answer the door. On the other side was Vaughn.

       "Hey." Sydney said inviting him in.

       "Hey." He said giving her a small kiss.

       "Is everything o.k.?" Vaughn asked. Sydney looked up at him and saw the worry wrinkles etched on his forehead.

     "Yeah, it's just that I can't get my suitcase to close. Can you try?" She looked up at him and showed a small smile.

"Yeah, sure." He replied already on his way to the open suitcase. He tried the zipper and it would not budge. "I think you packed too much." He said looking at it.

"I did not!" She replied knowing that she needs everything that was in there. Hairdryer included.

Vaughn once again tried the zipper and once again it would not budge. Remembering an old trick that his father taught him he sat on her suitcase and tried the zipper again. This time it closed. 

"Thank you." She said walking over to him and giving him a reward kiss. Vaughn looked at his watch and looked back up at Sydney.

"We have to go." He stated. Picking up the suit case and grabbing Sydney's hand, they headed out the door and out to the car.

_Operations__Center___

Sydney and Vaughn walked in to the Operations Center and straight into the conference room hand in hand, oblivious to the stares that they were getting.They took their seats with Weiss and Dixon opposite of them. As Devlin walked in, took a seat, and began.

"Thank you for being on time everyone." He started. "We have gotten another message and…" He was cut off by the sound of the song "Baby Got Back." Everyone looked around.

"Sorry! That's mine." Weiss stated as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Weiss." He answered. Weiss looked up suddenly and took the phone from his ear and looked at Sydney. "It's for you." He handed her the cell phone and she put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Sydney said. 

_"Well hello __Sydney__."_

"Danny?"

Cliff hanger. Well, what did you think? Please let me know by sending a review! 


End file.
